charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shimmeringpumpkin
GIFs First I use Avidemux to get pictures from video and after I use PhotoScape. Fanycharmed 20:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I saw your messages to others, your animation can have more than 2 MB, if it's slow just wait until it will animate one time, after it should be okay (at least in my case it usually is). Fanycharmed 19:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) : And how exactly do you make animations? Fanycharmed 21:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :: What timing are you making in PhotoScape? Fanycharmed 21:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) PhotoScape Issue When you edit the size of the image and click save, a window should up and you can drag the scale changing the images filesize. Try uploading it to the wiki and then see how it runs. Annasean51 22:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Check Edits I have checked her edits, it appears she had a better view on the article. Sorry about the late reply but if you want to me check something like that, email me at KhanWhite98@gmail.com because I do not edit as often around Christmas. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : It's fine. Sometimes people forget, try not to do it again. Happy holidays, --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:58, December 20, 2011 (UTC). Poor Quality You're uploading poor quality images to the wiki. Go here for excellent quality images. Annasean51 21:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, and you already created the power replication gif. Could you please make one of Prue giving Phoebe advise to go to cole and one of her hearing voices in the basement. (primrose empath) for the Empathy page.Superlana 22:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering what happened.lol Anyway I just rewrote the Astral Premonition page and it lacks a Dream Premonition gif, oh and if you could make a better one of the one in the info box I would be grateful. Thanks again for everything and I will take you up on your offers.Superlana 23:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes most definitely!!! Can you please make some gifs for Fear Projection, When Barbas made Prue attack her sisters, Killed Zoe, and when he was whispering to Paige. For the Beaming Page: First Cupid beaming away in Heartbreak city and Coop beaming away from Phoebe torn identity (the scene when they were in her apartment). Thank you. Superlana 20:24, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Also could you make gifs showing the different ways Livack, Christy and Renner read minds, I'm going to update the telepathy page. An one of Christy telepathic blast (even though I'm not sure that's a part of telepathy) and of Rex using his power on Prue. Thanks.Superlana 20:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I just read on the page that the Source and Cole also used the power through their hands, could you please make a gif of them too.Superlana 20:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'm currently re-doing the telepathy page.Superlana 22:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes Raynor.:)Superlana 23:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) No problem and thanks. I think the only time the Source used telepathy was when he read Cole mind in Charmed Again part 2, after he stabbed him.Superlana 11:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) When you have the time could you please make a gif of Christy channeling the sisters from the manor at magic school. And two for the suggestion page, of the Muse influencing the politician and of Drazi using the power on Piper, Prue, Jack and Dan and the fight that followed. Thanks.Superlana 18:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Content I do not know why the contents of your talk page would disappear. It could be because someone who left a message on your talk page accidently removed everything. The articles look fine to me, nothing has happened. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:39, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Gifs Actually, I don't use photoshop. I use a program called VLC media player . All you have to do is slow the video down and click screenshot. Take as many screenshots as you need for your gif. Then go to photoscape and I think you know the rest. I use the charmed DVDS, but I found a few sites that offer the entire series of Charmed in amazing DVD quality, for free. here and here. Annasean51 21:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Good luck editing. If you need anything just message me. Annasean51 21:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Necron I didn't intend to re write the ''Necron ''page. Please, feel free to re write it. Annasean51 15:40, January 15, 2012 (UTC)